


We Can Work It Out

by alloverthemoon



Series: My England National Highschool [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 关于巴塞罗那的之旅的最后一晚到底发生了什么。





	We Can Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> //////院子太太说的想看的巴塞罗那之旅（部分细节）
> 
> 其实是昨晚看到悬灯太太在微博转发的”两男子机场误机被分配到大床房”新闻后脑子里突然闪过的想法（
> 
> 写这个的时候把heart out和情人节翻出来看了好几遍对细节，然后发现我真是太能给自己挖坑了（？）然后我很努力地把前后情节逻辑发展都捋顺了，这个世界观下的嘴炮爱情故事也算是终于有了个完整的全貌了（！）我好快乐！
> 
> 哪怕是喝醉了也依然不坦诚的咖喱真是好让人心累啊（写的时候真实这么觉得（在床上的话会坦诚一点吗（危险思考）嘴炮真是看起来大大咧咧实际仔细一想真是两个心思贼多的男的互搞……
> 
> 大致就是这样！具体前因后果分布在该系列的各个角落（谢谢大家的阅读（！！！
> 
> 以后还会快乐地继续搞嘴炮的！（？

“我跟你说了不要把票定在24号的。”

“我知道。”

“我们现在该怎么办？”

“我不知道。”

所以我为什么要和你一起来巴塞罗那来着？

卡拉格动了动嘴皮子，忍住没把这最后一句话问出来。而坐在他旁边的内维尔已经拎起外套，不知道第多少次的前往问询台，关心去往曼彻斯特的飞机到底什么时候才能起飞。卡拉格转头望了一眼窗外逐渐变暗的天色，叹了口气掏出手机，点开通讯软件，开始挨个给家人发通知，说自己飞机还在不断晚点。

然后他抬起头，看到了一脸咬牙切齿，还写着难以掩盖的泄气的内维尔。

“你说我们现在还来不来得及买欧洲之星的车票？”

答案当然是不。

他和内维尔已经在机场坐了长达六个小时了，原本应该下午两点起飞的飞机生生地延误到了六点，而且眼看并没有要立刻起飞的趋势。今晚可是圣诞夜，卡拉格之前这么说过，意思是怀疑航空公司的靠谱性，但内维尔选择坚持自己的决定，现在他（虽然不会承认）也确实有些后悔自己干嘛不定火车回家算了。

内维尔手里握着黑色的羊毛外套，抬起手疲累地示意卡拉格往左边挪挪，给自己腾点地方。卡拉格无声地让出了空当，然后又瞥了一眼自己的同事——“所以他们怎么说的？”

“没戏了。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是，今晚基本没有起飞的可能。”内维尔扯了一下嘴角，“机场方面正在安排误机人员的住宿问题，真是多谢啊，好让我们不用在圣诞夜露宿巴塞罗那的街头。”

卡拉格哈地笑了一声。

两人都相对无言起来。

又过了一会儿，内维尔掏出手机，卡拉格的目光不由自主地瞥到他的屏幕上，菲尔的名字赫然显示在联系人那一栏。他知道对方只是在和自己做同样的事。他叹了口气，抬头望了一眼机场里挂着的冬青花，节日气氛荡然无存。

“我现在只有一个愿望，希望我们的酒店里会有电视，而且能收得到BBC。”

“你还想看女王演讲？”

内维尔翻了个白眼，不去理他。

但是他们俩都很清楚，什么都可能不会有了。不管是从中午开始就在电视上循环播放的各种大家都看过两千次了的圣诞佳片，还是晚上之后才会播放的新年节目。他俩只能捧着手机在社交网络上吐槽巴塞罗那机场的傻逼安排，以及点赞别人的各种合家欢快拍。不断有人发短信给卡拉格，向他表达慰问，他也就一一回复——反正也是闲得没事干。就这样又过了半小时，机场的工作人员在候机厅旁招呼旅客们，表示载他们去酒店的巴士已经来了，以及第无数次地表达了不能送各位回家与家人欢度圣诞的歉意，卡拉格和内维尔也就是听着。

“我累死了。”内维尔轻声说道，”说老实话，我现在已经无所谓了，管他是哪儿，我只想赶紧找个平面，躺下，好好睡一觉，一觉睡到明年。”

卡拉格噗嗤笑了一声，他的手里还拎着在机场免税店买的红酒，就搭在他的随机行李上。他也忍不住打了个哈欠——虽然现在才下午七点多，还远不是上床睡觉的时候，可空无一人的街道和沉默压抑的机场气氛早在无形中就把人压得昏昏欲睡，以至于他们俩走进酒店房间的时候，居然没有立刻倒在床上都令他有点惊讶。

接着他突然意识到两件事。

第一件是这儿没有电视。

第二件是这儿只有一张床。

他转过头去，内维尔也瞪大了眼睛，前一秒还仿佛可以站着睡着的曼彻斯特人立刻就不瞌睡了，他盯着那张最多容纳一个成年壮汉的床，与卡拉格对视了三秒之后，冲到房间门口，对着正在安排入住的机场人员大喊道（用他那现在听来依然无比稀烂的西班牙语）：“不好意思，为什么我们的房间只有一张床？”

那机场人员眨了眨眼，向他们走来，解释了这个问题。

“万分抱歉，因为酒店的房间实在是有限。”那名女士露出相当为难的神色，“我们选择优先安排异性旅客住单间，同性旅客可能只能稍微将就一下。”

内维尔还想再说什么，卡拉格已经懒得去听了。他靠在门框上扶着额头，想还会有比这更糟的的圣诞节吗？

“行了，Gaz。”他忍不住开口道，“一张床就一张床，大不了你睡床我睡地。”

内维尔还想再扯几句什么“消费者合法权益”之类的东西，直到卡拉格搓着眉头又喊了一句：“行了，今天是圣诞节。”

内维尔转过头去，咬着嘴唇望了他几秒，随后叹了口气，又看了那机场工作人员一眼，转过头朝着房间的方向走去了。

“我就说一句话。”他抬起手，“下次我再坐飞机我就是脑子有病。”

卡拉格笑着点了点头，伸手拍了拍他的后背。

十一月的时候，内维尔跟卡拉格说，你想不想圣诞假的时候出去玩？卡拉格一开始还以为他在开什么没品的玩笑，直到看到对方电脑上打开着的酒店页面时，他才确定这不是他整蛊自己的一种方式。

“为什么找我？”

“Giggsy和Nicky都没有空，Scholesy不回我，Becks在美国。”他顿了一下，又说道，“而且我其实也不是很想和Phil一起单独去巴塞罗那。”

卡拉格抬手喝了一口咖啡，太好了，看来这个世界还是正常的。

“行啊。”他极其随便地回答道，“如果我有空的话。”

于是现在就变成这样了。

说他不想念家里的暖气和圣诞树是假的，内维尔一边刷着朋友们其乐融融的社交软件一边心里酸味翻涌，同时疯狂短信轰炸正在包装礼物的菲尔，绝对不允许他把自己的那一份南瓜蛋糕吃了——就算是隔夜的他也要吃到口。这样的气氛大约又持续了几分钟，直到卡拉格站起身来，拉开房间里唯一窗子的窗帘。

酒店正对着巴塞罗那机场外的大街，外面飘着零碎的雪花，马路上只积了薄薄的一层雪。内维尔停下了手里的动作，抬起头来望向窗外。卡拉格一只手撑着窗沿，望着空无一人的街道，直到他感受到了来自背后的目光，回过头去，正好和内维尔的目光撞上。两人非常微妙地对视了一秒后，都表情扭曲地笑了一声，然后同时移开了目光。

“天啊。”内维尔忍不住搓了搓脸，“我都没注意到外面原来下雪了。”

“不是很大。”卡拉格收起双手环抱在胸前。

“希望我们明天能正常起飞，不要因为巴塞罗那这边下雪又花上七个小时铲跑道。”

卡拉格皱着眉头转过身：“你真的一点也不浪漫。”

“我和你在一起呢，Carragher。”说着他打了个哈欠，弯腰解开了自己的行李箱，“快九点了——我先去洗澡，你无所谓吧？”

卡拉格耸了耸肩，也转过身去拆自己的行李箱。当他的目光落到那盒红酒上的时候，动作稍稍停顿了一会儿。他望了一眼手里握着洗浴包伸懒腰的内维尔，弯下腰去，在放置矿泉水瓶的台面底下的柜子里翻找起来。

因此当内维尔穿着浴袍从洗手间里出来的时候，看到的就是手里拿着一瓶开了的红酒往酒店附赠的圆筒玻璃杯里倒酒的卡拉格。他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么把这个给拆了？”

“这瓶酒本来就是为了圣诞晚餐准备的。”他耸了耸肩，“我得让它物尽其用。”

内维尔手里还拿着毛巾擦自己湿漉漉的头发，这会儿他把毛巾放到暖气片上，朝着卡拉格走了过去。对方见他走来，举起其中一个装着红酒的杯子，递到了他面前。

内维尔顿了一秒，伸手去接了。

”这真是浪费。”

“我知道，但你在一个连电视都没有的旅馆里还能要求什么呢，没逼我们用刷牙杯喝就不错了。”

内维尔不由自主地露出了被膈应到了的表情。

卡拉格把那瓶红酒放到柜子上，然后拿起了属于自己的那一杯，朝内维尔举了举。

内维尔笑了笑：“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。”

玻璃杯在宁静的酒店房间中发出清脆的一声碰撞声响。内维尔忍不住又搓了搓自己的脸，他的头发还半湿着，但他不打算吹了，而且他也没在洗手间里找到吹风机，房子里的暖气很足，这可能是这间房间唯一可圈可点的地方，他甚至能感觉到水在从自己的头发上逐渐蒸发。他一边喝着那瓶可能比在这个酒店住一晚上都要贵的红酒，一边抬起目光从玻璃的弧面里去看卡拉格那张被扭曲得变形的脸，等他放下杯子时，一切又都恢复原状了。

“Carra？”

”嗯？”

“我得告诉你件事。”内维尔将杯子放到一旁，坐到床上，“我不打算辞职了。”

卡拉格愣了几秒。

他是四个月前知道内维尔打算辞职这件事的，当时的他正在茶水间间和内维尔一起冲咖啡，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着公司，工作，球赛，直到他突然来了一句：“对了，我打算辞职了。”

卡拉格第一时间甚至都没反应过来，要不是那会儿不是四月份，他甚至可能以为内维尔是在过愚人节。

”就今年吧，不会很快的，圣诞节之后再走。”曼彻斯特人云淡风清地抿了一口咖啡，然后他抬眼看了一眼卡拉格，”天啊，Carra，别那么看着我，你知道我不会这辈子都呆在这间公司的。”

但那是很久以前的事了，久到如果不是内维尔再次提起，他可能都要忘记了的程度。但显然内维尔一直没忘，甚至私下还跟卡拉格又提过几次，每次话题聊到这个的时候，卡拉格都会自动陷入沉默，他自己知道是因为没到那时就会有种莫名其妙的情绪涌上来将他吞没，他自己也不知道那是什么，可就是堵得他一句话也说不出口。

因此——当内维尔向他提出圣诞节的邀请的时候，他没有像他以为自己会回答的那样表示：“没空，不去”，而是斟酌地看了一下自己的假期安排，又发了好几个短信给其他朋友解释自己圣诞节那几天可能没空了，然后再在第二天上班的时候若无其事地说道：“我看我好像那几天没什么事。”

他想和内维尔一起去旅游。

他想和内维尔一起去旅游。就一次，第一次，肯定也是最后一次了。因为他实在想不出来这个世上还有什么别的原因能促使他们在内维尔不再是他同事之后让他们俩继续交往。他猜得到事情的发展，内维尔辞职，他留下，内维尔搬空那间他们共用了好久的办公桌，胶带也可以彻底撕掉了，傻逼的三八线规矩也不用遵守了，只要上头不派人，他就可以一个人占用两人份的办公桌——等等，怎么全是这种事。

时间倒退十年，你要是告诉那个趴在桌子上睡午觉的利物浦小子卡拉格说你以后会和加里·内维尔相敬如宾，他肯定会用一副”你傻逼吧“的眼神看你。可这种事就是这么发生了，而且，它居然还有结束的一天。卡拉格从未想过他们的关系会很长远，但他也没预料到竟然这么短。就在他好不容易把俩人培养成了这么一个还行的关系之后，它居然就要结束了，这好像是你替别人养一只生病的小猫，一开始你死活不愿意，结果养了一段时间感情深厚了，猫也养好了，原主人回来说我要把这猫接走了。卡拉格心里两千万个什么玩意儿在头顶漂浮。

但总之就是说，他心里清楚的明白，这可能是他和内维尔短暂的友谊（我的天啊，他现在真的把他称为朋友了）最后的停靠点了。因此他决定抓住这次机会。

但现在，内维尔，这个导致他被困在巴塞罗那机场旁边的破烂旅馆里的罪魁祸首，竟然喝着他买的红酒，一脸平静地说：“我不打算辞职了。”

而且更别说——

内维尔发出一串咯咯的傻笑声，随后欢快地举起双手：“正是这样！我不会走了，Carra。我可能要留在这个公司和你一起待到死了。”

卡拉格困惑地皱起眉头，眼睁睁看着内维尔偷摸摸地又往他的玻璃杯里倒了点红酒。

“不……”卡拉格依然处于困惑的状态里，“我没明白，为什么？你怎么突然就不走了？”

“很多原因。”内维尔喝了一口红酒，“不过不要担心，你不是原因之一。”

然后他就给自己又倒了一杯。看了看空了的红酒瓶，他翻身从自己的行李箱里掏出来一瓶威士忌，用礼盒里自带的开瓶器三下五除二地起开了。

“你喝醉了。”卡拉格不能再头痛了，“Gary，你酒量到底是多差啊，你现在还能正常思考吗？”

“我很好，不用你操心。”

“那是我的红酒，Neville。”

“你也可以喝我的，反正就像你说的，带回去也没什么用了——今晚是圣诞夜，Carra，我们理应庆祝一番。”

卡拉格痛苦地捏了捏自己的额头。

“所以……”过了一会儿，他才从自己的手掌里抬起头来，“你不走了，是吧？”

“不了。”

他低声自言自语了一句：“那我为什么在这儿。”

“你说什么？”

“我没说什么。”

“你说了——我听见了——”

“你知道吗。”卡拉格突然打断了他，强行把话题岔到另一条路上。他觉得自己脸热了，他不大容易喝醉的，就是比较容易上脸。这点和内维尔相反，曼彻斯特人醉得快，但脸上一点都不显。他猜自己的脸一定红得不行，然后他瞥了一眼此时已经进入自嗨模式的内维尔，“我还真想过你要是离开了会怎么样。”

“哦，我知道。”

“什么？”

内维尔眯起眼睛，像是一个近视的人那样看着卡拉格：“我知道——你会想我的。”

卡拉格浑身不由自主地挑起了眉。

“Gaz，我还真没那么想过。”

“不。”内维尔昏昏沉沉地摇了摇头，“你会想我的。”

内维尔突然开口道，卡拉格猛地回过头看着他，房间里的空气在那一刻（起码对于卡拉格来说）彻底凝固了，但内维尔却浑然不觉，他坐在床上，笑得像个傻子，或者是个胜利的傻子，因为在他的世界里，他快要赢了。

“你——一定会想我的。”他笑着说道，“我甚至觉得，我还没走——你就开始想我了。”

卡拉格盯着内维尔看了几秒，然后挣扎着说道：“不是那样的。”

“你喜欢我，Carragher。”内维尔笑着摸起自己的额头，他的眼角带着朦胧的醉意，整个人向后仰着倒去，噗地一声落在了床上，空酒杯咕噜噜地滚下床，在地毯上撞出一声闷响。

“如果我走了，你一定会很想我的。”他躺在床上喃喃地说道，像是在念什么咒语，全然没注意到卡拉格已经放下杯子，走到了房间里那张唯一的床边，从地上捡起空杯子放到一边，然后坐到内维尔的身体腾出来的那片狭小的空挡上，低着头望向闭着眼傻笑的内维尔。

“我不会想你的。”他低声说道，“但有件事你说对了。”

“什么？”内维尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就像是要睡着了一样。

卡拉格自己也不知道现在到底是什么情况，他面前有一个喝醉了之后变得极其张狂的内维尔，张狂程度不亚于他们第一次相见的时候那会儿。唯一不同的是，那时的内维尔能用来嘲笑和攻击他的手段极为有限，而现在却意料之外地拓宽了。

“你说我喜欢你。”卡拉格想自己大概也喝多了，“关于这部分你说对了。”

内维尔缓慢地，缓慢地瞪大了眼睛。

然后卡拉格低下身去，一只手托住内维尔正好稍稍抬起的头，对着对方混着西班牙红酒与威士忌辛味的嘴唇吻了下去。

游戏结束了。

卡拉格很早之前就知道自己喜欢内维尔了，从他第一次搬着自己的文件走进内维尔和他的办公室，眼看着那个在学校里打破了自己鼻子的男孩变成自己工作上的前辈和朋友，眼看着对方逐渐露出柔软温和的一面，眼看着两人开始分享私下的生活，眼看着彼此开那些无聊但却对他们来说颇有意思的玩笑，眼看着自己承认——然后逼着对方承认——“我们是朋友。”这就叫做搬起石头砸自己的脚，当初说“没人会喜欢加里内维尔”的人是他，现在喜欢上人家的也是他。为此他进行了长时间的心理斗争和自我调节，来说服自己喜欢上一个你讨厌了很多年的曼彻斯特人并不是那么糟。然而就在他终于能正视这份感情之后，内维尔一句话甩过来：“我要辞职了。”

让他觉得前段时间在家挣扎的自己简直就是个傻逼。

这下好了，什么也不用说了，他居然立刻放平了心态，想着幸亏自己还什么都没说，然后又抱着今朝有酒今朝醉的心态，快乐地和内维尔拉锯战了将近四个月，想着反正两人从此之后连同事都没得做。

但他应该还是喜欢内维尔的，不然他就不会在这儿，答应他一起去巴塞罗那玩只为了和他共度最后的一段时光，然后一起在圣诞夜被困在这个旅馆里，回不了家也出不了门。

既然他不走了，他想，甚至有点自嘲的意味，为什么我不告诉他?

然后他就吻了他。

那一刻实际上什么也没发生，窗外没有突然燃起绚丽的烟花，也没有唱着铃儿响叮当的唱诗班从他们身边走过。这是个毫无节日气氛的圣诞节，卡拉格想，自己被逼和内维尔困在异国他乡一个狭小的旅馆房间里，连个电视都没有。什么也没有，什么也没有发生。

直到内维尔突然抬起双臂勾住了他的脖颈。

内维尔趴在他的胸口，搂着他的脖子，猛地坐了起来，速度之快到差点把卡拉格从窄床的边角上翻下去，他不得不抓住床脚的木板才能勉强维持住平衡。，窗外突然响起一阵霹雳啪啦的声音，卡拉格突然发现，两个人离得过于近了， 近到他一直以为内维尔的眼睛是棕色的，但在灯光之下看，他的眼睛竟然有些温和的绿色。

“圣诞快乐。”他笑着说，“我赢了。”

“这不是比赛，Gaz。没有人会因此给你一座奖杯的。”他无奈地接话道，而后顿了顿，“圣诞快乐。”

”我们能不能用手机看女王演讲？”

“我们在英国境外，别想了，Neville。”

两个人就维持着这奇妙的姿势——卡拉格的脚搭在床头柜上，另一只脚被压在内维尔身下，半个身子悬空，而内维尔则整个人都趴在他身上，他觉得自己要被压骨折了。

“我知道这听起来很蠢，但是——”内维尔突然抿了抿嘴，“我不讨厌你，Carra。你真的会想我这件事，还让我挺开心的。”

“老天啊，加里内维尔。”卡拉格难以置信地感叹道，“你真是个无可救药的——”

他突然愣住，说不下去了。他想内维尔没有听见这句话，因为当他低下头之后，内维尔已经压在他胸口睡着了。

卡拉格花了好一会儿才把睡着了（或者是喝晕了）的内维尔从自己身上挪开，放到床上，自己钻进洗手间去收拾了一会儿，等他出来时，内维尔已经一只手摊在本应该由卡拉格躺的地方，胸口的浴衣领口早就扯得大开，半个头埋在枕头里睡得极其昏沉。卡拉格思考都没思考，立刻掏出手机将这一幕拍了下来，留作日后嘲笑。

问题是床太小了，对于两个一米八以上的男人来说尤其如此。因此卡拉格在变换了两千个睡觉姿势还是无法找到一个自己能睡得舒服还能不碰到内维尔的姿势后，果断决定放弃，直接转过身伸出手搂住了内维尔的肚子，将头埋在对方的颈窝里。

他从没告诉内维尔说他其实挺喜欢他的肚子。他喜欢现在的这个内维尔，看上去圆润而又柔软，和他记忆里那个尖锐干瘦，总是紧锁着眉头的内维尔相去甚远。

但两个内维尔都有一个共同点——一层坚硬到无法化开的壳，牢牢地附在他的骨头上，形成比钢铁还坚硬的一层铠甲。那层铠甲不能从外面击穿，只能从里面打开。但卡拉格乐于看那副铠甲沦陷，乐于看内维尔抵抗不住零食的诱惑把自己又吃胖一两斤，他乐于调戏对方，扒掉对方装腔作势的那一层皮，但他有的时候会忍不住担忧：如果把那层铠甲融化之后，里面的东西并不是柔软的内心呢？

然后他想，算了——他们总归能，想到一个解决办法的。

这世上的所有事，总归都有解决办法的。

内维尔第二天醒来时首要感觉到的就是头痛。

其次是，自己的浴袍什么时候被人扯开的？

他惊恐地转过头，掏出手机看了一眼时间，然后才看到已经收拾穿戴完毕坐在一旁的椅子上玩手机的卡拉格，内维尔扶着自己快裂开的脑袋，下意识地问道：“昨晚发生了什么？”

他指的是自己的浴袍，直到他突然想起来昨晚发生的一部分事情。

操。

卡拉格看了看他：“你不记得了？”

我现在想起来了。

但他说的是：“不。我什么也记不起来了。”

卡拉格的表情似乎凝固了一秒：“Gaz，你没醉到那程度吧。”

“不，我真的，我真的不记得了。”他一边这么说着，昨晚的细节就越如潮水一般地朝他的脑海里涌来，他下意识吞了吞口水，“到底发生了什么？”

他盯着卡拉格，就像在等老师宣布考试成绩一般，就像犯人等待审判一般。尽管他们已经大约知道结果会是什么，却还是抱着一丝莫名其妙的希望。

“昨晚……你喝醉了。”卡拉格沉吟了一会儿，“然后对着窗子大喊说你是梅西的亲戚。”

刚才还在提心吊胆的内维尔突然觉得有三个问号从天而降。

“你说什么？”

“你的原话是，‘看看我的鼻子，一定和梅西有血缘关系。’”卡拉格一本正经地答道。

内维尔觉得自己的头更痛了。

“那我还……干了别的吗？”

“哦，你还跟我讲了Giggs17岁的时候穿亮片红裙假装自己是站街女逼贝克汉姆强吻他的故事。”

“你说什么？？？？”

“你好像还……”

内维尔抄起身边的枕头，朝着卡拉格的脑袋直接飞了过去。

“嘿！”

内维尔忽然不说话了。

他明明知道昨晚发生了什么的，正如他毫不怀疑卡拉格是在骗自己一样，但卡拉格究竟为什么要假装这一切都没发生，如果自己没有“忘记”昨晚发生的事，此时此刻他们会不会展开一段完全不一样的对话？

但出于许多原因，他选择了沉默。

他想起来了，他想起自己昨晚得意洋样地说“你喜欢我”，然后那人就真的说了，说得诚恳又温柔，毫无嘲笑或者是戏弄的意味，随之而来的是一个同样庄重的吻。

该死的。他望向此时正坐在椅子上整理头发的卡拉格。一丝恐惧在他的心里浮起。

他是真的喜欢我。

然后第二件更让他恐惧的事情出现了。

他想起自己昨晚的那个吻，他知道自己可以为自己的不当行为找出无数个理由来为自己开脱，他可以将那个吻摘得干干净净，就像他不会告诉卡拉格他也是自己留下来的原因的一部分，坚持不称呼对方为自己的朋友一样。他可以继续假装无所谓两人之间建立起来的感情，但他无法否认那件事，就是——

他似乎也真的——喜欢上这个利物浦人了。

此时是圣诞节的早上，内维尔和卡拉格分别穿戴整齐地在候机厅拎着行李箱准备登机。  
两人一早起来便收到无数的家人问候短信，手机都叮叮响着，彼此都把自己的目光黏在屏幕上，而不去看对方一眼。回西班牙的旅途显得诡异的漫长，两人在机场匆匆忙忙地分手，走之前却又反复在门口撞上对方，内维尔的箱子轮子和卡拉格的卡在一起，搞得气氛异常的令人窒息。

“总之……我先回去了。”内维尔深吸了一口气。

卡拉格点点头，他还要去火车站呢。

“再见。”内维尔魂不守舍地说了一句，“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。”

眼看着利物浦人的黑色大衣消失在机场外的拐角处，内维尔痛苦地尖叫了一声，颤抖着掏出手机，拨通了电话：

“Phil？”他的手都开始抖了，“我有麻烦了。”

但万事都能找到解决方法的……哪怕是麻烦也一样，不是吗？


End file.
